


Nightmare

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: Cop/Mob AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Kidnapping, M/M, Roman is Protective and also a mob boss, Slapping, all the potential illegalities that come with that, alternate universe - cop, mentions of extreme violence, so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Patton’s not asleep, unfortunately.He’s just having a very, very bad day





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from a nonnie
> 
> "Hey look, I’m a sucker for whump / kidnapped fics but I’m even more of a sucker for your writing so like,, idk if you take prompts but like,,, if you’d ever be down to write something where Patton or Virgil got kidnapped I’d so be down to read it"
> 
> I hope you like it! i think this is the first thing i've written that really qualifies as "whump" so i hope i did it... right...?

Patton wasn’t super sure how long he’d been here, but he was reasonably sure he’d started laughing about ten minutes ago, which meant the answer to the first question was definitely  _too long._

They weren’t even hurting him. Well, no, they definitely were. But it was the degrading kind of hurt, meant to cow him rather than damage. He’d been slapped, dragged around by his hair. He definitely wasn’t having  _fun_ , but there were not bruises or bleeding, so he should really be grateful – as waking nightmares went, this was really not that bad.

Patton did not feel grateful.

He wasn’t even sure what they  _wanted_. They hadn’t asked him any questions, or spoken to him – not that Patton knew much about, well, much of anything. Unless they were asking for a ransom, which would explain why they weren’t beating the tar out of him.

He really needed to stop laughing – his ribs were starting to hurt, and the very angry, very  _armed_  men around him were beginning to take on expressions that varied from wary to irritated.

And then the laughter shallowed, and he was gasping through it, spots in his vision and pressurepressurepressure and oh, he was having a panic attack, he thought in some distant, absent part of himself.

“Would you  _shut up?_ ” someone snarled.

Patton’s breath was coming in great heaving pants now, tears spilling over his eyes and he wanted- he really wanted his house, and his couch and Parks and Rec on the TV, and his fairy lights and he wanted Virgil to snuggle him and he wanted Logan and Roman to bicker in the armchair next to them and he wanted to go  _home-_

The  _crack_  split the air, quickly becoming a familiar sound. Patton’s breath stuttered, the side of his face stinging, brief and sharp, and then blooming with red heat that spread from where the contact had been made.

“Shut  _up!_ ”

Patton’s heaving half-laughter had subsided into breathless, hysterical giggles.

Movement, then, suddenly. The men were shuffling, some of them pressing their fingers to their ears, and Patton realized they must have ear pieces in.

One of them grabbed Patton around his upper arm, yanking him to his feet with a bruising grip. Patton went willingly, borderline limp. Someone jammed a bag over his head, Patton tried to concentrate on not having another freak-out even though the fabric was clogging his breath. Then he was being dragged, insistent and none-too-gently, out of the plain sitting room they were sitting in.

They moved through hallways that Patton was occasionally bumped harshly against the walls of. They tossed him in a – van, he thought, or maybe a truck, and the sensation of being jostled around with no seat belt while blindfolded was  _not_ one Patton was looking to ever repeat.

The vehicle lurched to a stop, and they pulled Patton out. His feet touched ground – they’d taken his shoes, and the concrete was cold under him, sending a shiver up his back.

There was conversation too far away for Patton to hear, and then more dragging, and then some kind of  _hand off_  and oh,  _gee_  did Patton really hope this was a ransom thing and not that he’d just been  _sold_  to someone.

Whoever had him now was equally harsh, and then crammed him into a much smaller car door by the back of his neck and slammed the door.

Soft and gentle and  _familiar_ hands were on him in a second, and by the time Roman had gotten the bag off Patton’s head and the ties of his hands Patton was already sobbing.

“Hey, Puff,” his brother murmured, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. Everything’s fine,”

Everything was, in fact, not fine, was SUPER not fine, had never been less fine in the history of ever, but Patton appreciated both Roman’s attempt at comfort and the arms he’d wrapped around him, gentling his hands through Patton’s hair.

“Don’t worry,” said Roman, “I’m gonna take care of everything, this will never happened again,”

And well, that was pretty ominous, because Roman’s idea of “taking care of things” usually involved breaking lots of laws and also noses, but for the first time in his life Patton  _really_  did not care that family business sometimes involved a whole bunch of felony assault charges.

Roman was rocking them now, and Patton abandoned all attempts at composure and tucked his legs up until he was curled in a tiny, miserable ball under Roman’s arm with his face tucked into Roman’s chest. The car had started moving at some point, but Patton didn’t ask where they were going because he knew wherever Roman was taking him was 1 – safe, and 2 – not where he was before, which was about Patton’s only criteria for destinations at the moment.

When they arrived, someone was already on the other side of the door before the car had really even stopped. They threw it open, and Patton could have sobbed from relief, reaching out instantly as Virgil drew Patton into his arms and lifted him from the car entirely.

“ _Pat,_ ” he choked, cradling him close, and Patton relaxed another degree.

Virgil carried him in, which normally Patton would have protested about because he was pretty short but Virgil really didn’t need to exert himself but Patton would rather do just about anything than let go of his boyfriend right now.

It wasn’t his house – a safe house, probably, which made sense but definitely didn’t make him  _happy –_ but someone had strung fairy lights across the walls and Patton’s heart throbbed with the force of his lovelovelove for his family.

Except his family was missing someone right now, and Patton did  _not_ like that.

“Where’s Logan?” he wheezed, and some tension went out of Virgil’s arms around him – Patton realized he hadn’t spoken in hours.

Roman smiled comfortingly, but it looked a little strained.

“He’ll be here soon,” he said, “The cops got an anonymous tip and are raiding a gang across town, imagine that,”

Patton snorted before he could really stop himself, a real laugh this time and not panic-induced hysterics, and Roman beamed. Virgil relaxed by another degree, nuzzling the side of Patton’s head and breathing in a very obvious 4-7-8 rhythm.

Patton matched him, because, well, it was a pretty good idea, frankly.

When Logan did show up, he was in civilian clothes, uncharacteristically disheveled, not matching in the slightest and missing his usual tie. Patton realized he must have changed before coming here, and that he must have been pretty rushed about it besides.

“Hello,” he said, soft and a little hesitant. He glanced between the three of them.

“Have you eaten?” he asked softly. Patton shook his head.

Logan moved a fraction towards the kitchen.

“I will go-”

“Nope,” said Patton, popping the p. He reached his hand out and made a grabby hand.

Logan’s face softened, just barely, and he sat next Virgil as he took Patton’s hand. He quickly picked up on their matching rhythms, and began to tap it out along with them.

In his boyfriends arms, holding his best friends hand and with his brother’s fingers in his hair, Patton finally,  _finally_  felt like he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) over on tumblr


End file.
